


God is dancer

by ElysianR



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Coming Out, Dancer Louis Tomlinson, Dancing, Famous Harry, Love On Tour, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Secret Relationship, Song: Medicine (Harry Styles), Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysianR/pseuds/ElysianR
Summary: Harry Styles is looking for dancers for his new tour. Louis Tomlinson, a non-professional, comes to London for the auditions. Harry is interested since the moment they meet even though Louis has other things on his mind.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis trades Amsterdam to London for auditions. Harry’s not thrilled about his schedule.

Louis walks through the airport to his gate. His favorite playlist blasting through his headphones. It's a wonderful summer day and Louis feels happy. He finished college a few weeks before and instead of finding a job and starting a life he wanted to take a risk and find an opportunity to explore life.

When Louis was younger he used to love dancing. He took classes until the age of 10 but when his parents decided to move from the country to the big city of Amsterdam, he quit and started playing soccer. After he moved, the love for dancing never stopped but he never took classes again. Instead he went clubbing with his friends almost every weekend college would allow and practice his dancing on the dance floor. 

While graduation came closer, Louis couldn't shake the feeling there was more to life then getting a job and starting a family. He got the urge to do something out of the ordinary, something life changing like traveling around the world, meeting new people and experiencing new things. While googling extraordinary jobs, that didn't really come up with anything, he started thinking about picking up where he left off with the dancing thing. 

After a few weeks of thinking and googling about dancing classes and professional dancing jobs, Louis came across an audition for a tour. The add didn't say anything about what kind of tour or what kind of musician, yet Louis was interested right away. So, he decided to sign up, rehearse and buy a plane ticket to London.

Louis arrived at his gate and took a seat. He had a little time left before they were going to start boarding. He rehearsed his steps in his head and played the song he rehearsed to on repeat. His mind wandering to the auditions. He isn't a professional dancer but he knows he's quite good. If he doesn't make it through the first round, he still has some days to spend in London. London is his favorite city and he's been there quite a few times. He booked a few days longer so he could walk around the city some more. 

When the boarding time arrives, Louis gets up with a weird feeling in his chest. He feels like this is it. He's finally done with college, he doesn't have a job nor someone to look after. No strings attached to home. He's on his way to do something adventurous, something he never thought he would do and he feels free, happy and most of all excited. He hasn't been this motivated in quite a while and even though he is nervous about the outcome, he knows nothing can go wrong. The boring job life will wait. He can do that when he's an old man Louis thinks with a smile on his face.

—

Harry leaves the airplane as one of the first people. It has its perks flying first class. He feels tired and worn out from the long flight. He just came back from promoting his new album in the United States. Somehow the US always feels so much like work, while London feels like home. He can walk down the street without having to do a dozen papwalks. He can call his friends and family and they don't have to take a 10 hour flight before they can see him. Everything about London is just great. Except for the weather. Even though it's summer, the weather is still cloudy. The temperature not cold, but not hot either. It kinda matches Harry's mood.

Harry loves his job. He loves creating music with people that are close to him. He loves singing and speaking to people about making music and shows and touring and everything. But lately Harry hasn't felt truly happy. He felt happy when his album came out and the response was amazing. He felt happy when his tour sold out but somehow with every achievement inside him it felt like something was missing. 

Harry started being less happy and was okay with almost everything. He didn't have the energy to argue about things he loved or stick up for himself. He went along with his manager and hopped around the world for promo even though tour was around the corner and he could use the time to rest and see his family. Harry started being less motivated and less alive lately and it scared him. 

As he walks through the gate, he puts on his sunglasses and hoodie. His bodyguard and tour manager, Jake, walking a little bit behind him. Harry was happy with Jake. He felt safe around him and Jake always knew when to keep a bit of distance, like right now. He could feel if Harry was in need of silence and he backed off whenever it was possible to do so. Harry was very grateful for that.

While Harry gets in the car, Jake starts talking. "I know you're tired, Harry, but I just want to go over the schedule real quick. Is that ok?". Harry nods and looks out the window. He doesn't mean to come off as uninterested or rude, but he can't bring himself to look Jake in the eye. He feels so tired, his bones are hurting. He also knows he looks like shit at the moment. 

"Remember when you and Jeff discussed dancers for the upcoming tour? Jeff organized auditions here in London for tomorrow. He really wants you to be there." Harry looks up. "What time?". Jack checks his phone. "Around 9." He answers. Harry sighs. "I'm so sorry Jake, but I'm just so tired all the time. The flights, the busy schedule and the jetlags. I really don't want to show up so early tomorrow." He looks down at his hand. 

Jack nods. "I understand. You look tired as well. Why don't you show up a little later. After you wake up. Don't set an alarm, just enjoy a little lay in. I'll let Jeff handle the first few rounds and you can come in whenever you like and select the final dancers?" He offers. Harry's eyes go wide. "Yes, please. That would be amazing." He quickly answers. Usually, Jeff and Harry are not on the same line when it comes to schedules. Jake sometimes tries to help Harry get his way, but he can't do that all the time. The fact that Jake offers this to him, without talking it through with Jeff is really something. Jake's going to get in trouble for it, so Harry is very grateful. The rest of the drive to Harry's house is quiet, just how Harry likes it.

— 

Louis wakes from the sound of his alarm. He landed late last night and quickly got a cab to his hotel. The hotel is beautiful, he decided to spend some more money on a hotel this time.

The hotel is located in the middle of the city, close to Buckingham Palace. The room is big, with a nice sitting area and a big king sized bed. The bathroom is nice as well, quite the average size, with a lovely shower in it. 

Louis sits up and grabs his phone. Quickly going through his messages and socials. He gets out of bed and walks over to the window. It's early and the sun is just starting to rise. The view is gorgeous and Louis quickly snaps a picture. He posts it on his instagram story while tagging the location London. He's always been obsessed with instagram. He's kinda close to becoming an influencer. A few agency's back home already contacted him, but he couldn't bring himself to actually sign a contract. 

He turns around and walks into the bathroom. He picked out an outfit for today last night so he wouldn't spend too much time doubting. While showering and getting dressed, Louis repeats the rehearsed dance in his head again. He knows it by heart and could probably still do it in 10 years but he prefers repeating the steps every time he can. 

Around 8.30 Louis leaves the hotel. He decides to walk to the venue. London is quite busy in the mornings. Louis loves it. He watches people walk by and imagines what their days will be like. Sometimes he listens to little snippets of conversations or phone calls, the British accent thick. 

Louis arrives at the venue. It's huge but also very pretty. He takes a picture of the venue so he can keep it as a memory. Then he walks in and sees a young women. She's wearing a name tag; Julie. "Hi, how can I help you?" She asks with a polite smile. "Hi, I'm here for the dance auditions." Louis answers her. Julie nods and looks down at a list. "Of course. What is your name?" She looks up again. "Louis Tomlinson." 

—  
Harry wakes up around 11. He feels a whole lot better after a goodnight sleep. While scrolling through his socials a text comes in. It's from Jeff.

What time will you be here? 

Harry glances at the time. He can take it easy and show up by 1. He texts back and stays in bed for a little while. After he's done checking his phone, he gets up and gets dressed.

A few hours later, Harry shows up at the venue. He walks inside and hears voices and other noises. His hands go up to his face. He's not in the mood for all this noise, he's just tired. 

"Harry!" Jeff exclaims when Harry enters the room. "Great to have you here. We already selected some people but we wanted to run it by you first." He continues. Harry nods and looks down at the table Jeff and some other people are sitting at. He sees multiple pictures with names underneath. "So, we think these people should be selected for sure. We also have this list of people we're uncertain about." Jeff explains. "I'm fine with the people you selected, how many more people do we need?" Harry asks. "About 3." Jeff answers. Harry nods. "Male or female doesn't matter." 

After a little while Jeff and Harry come to the conclusion they want to see the list of people they're uncertain about again. 

The people show up to the stage. Harry scans the crowd. A girl with long brown hair, tied up in a ponytail stands and a guy with short brown hair stand out to him from the start.

As the music starts and everyone starts the same choreography, the guy with the short brown hair stands out right away. "Why didn't you select him right away?" Harry whispers to Jeff. "He's not a professional." Harry almost rolls his eyes. "Who cares he's not a professional? He's good." 

After the music stops, Harry grabs the microphone. "Thank you all for coming back and perform for us again. We will let you know what we think soon. Thank you again." Harry tells the small crowd on the stage. He knows exactly which people he wants to come on tour with him. Starting with the brown haired guy.

-

Louis walks off the stage again. He just found out the tour was Harry Styles' tour. Somehow he wasn't impressed, kind of glad actually. The lad is talented and Louis enjoys his music. 

"How did that go?" Louis hears a voice. It's Amelia, a girl he met during the day. "Alright I think, you?" Louis responds while waiting up for her. "Yeah, same I guess. Wonder who they're going to pick.". Louis nods and they sit down in the back.

"So, where are you from?" Amelia asks. "That accent is absolutely not from the U.K." Louis smirks. "I'm from Amsterdam, The Netherlands.". Amelia seems surprised. "Wow, how did you end up here?" She asks curiously. "I just graduated college, always loved dancing but only took classes till the age of 10. After graduating I kind of wanted to do something different, something new. After googling I ended up here." Louis explains. Amelia nods and Louis asks her the same question about where she's from. 

After about 5 minutes, someone from the staff asks Louis and Amelia back. There's also another guy named Josh with them. The staff brings them to a room with about 7 other people. Right behind them comes Jeff, Harry's manager, Jake, Harry's tour manager, and Harry himself. 

While Louis, Josh and Amelia quickly sit down, Jeff starts talking. "We want to thank you all for coming. We really enjoyed seeing you all perform today and we would be delighted to have you as background dancers for Harry's new tour." He says while Harry smiles politely. The crowd cheers a little and starts talking. Louis turns to Amelia and Josh with a big smile on his face. They go in for a quick hug. "This is going to be legendary!" Josh says excited.

A little while later, after a whole lot of talking and information, Louis walks down the street with Amelia, Josh and another girl who got selected named Ivy. While talking to Josh, Louis followed the girls to a pub close to the venue to catch some dinner. "Some say, Harry is like a real douche." Josh says. Louis looks up. "How so?" He asks surprised. He didn't get to meet the lad but he seemed nice and polite while speaking to his 10 new background dancers. 

"I've heard he's a real diva, a bit selfish too. But I'm not sure if it's true, obviously don't know the guy." Josh explains. Louis shrugs. "I'm sure he's an allright guy."

Louis isn't the kind of guy to listen to rumors. He likes to get to know people himself and then make up his mind. Also, believing rumors about the guy he's going on tour with being an asshole is not really something positive. 

As Amelia, Ivy, Josh and Louis sit down in the pub. The conversation drifts back to Harry. Josh ends up finding his socials and digs up some rumors. Every time he reads a rumor out loud, the girls and Louis would say true or false. Then Josh would add his thoughts and it was hilarious. Somehow Louis kind of felt bad for Harry. Every move of his gets judged by the entire world. Must be hard to live like that. 

—

Harry is walking home, alone, headphones in. The weather is nice, the sun is shining and the temperature is just right. He hums along to the music. He feels happy with the background dancers. He saw the audition tapes from the people he didn't see perform live and he was very pleased with what he saw. Hopefully they could get to start rehearsing soon, considering tour was kicking off in 3 weeks. 

As Harry arrived home, Jeff had send the applications for the auditions over. He flipped through the applications and landed on the brown haired guy. Louis Tomlinson was written neatly underneath his picture. Harry studied the application.

Louis Tomlinson was 26, about 2 years older then him. He wasn't a professional, had a law degree and was born in The Netherlands. That got Harry confused. Why would he come to London to audition if he lived in The Netherlands? That's kind of strange.

After a while Harry puts the applications aside. It's late and he's tired. He will get to know the dancers soon enough, when rehearsals start. Somehow he can't seem to get Louis out of his head.

—

Rehearsals start soon enough. Louis went home to pack for rehearsals and tour so he wouldn't have to fly back again right before tour starts. Josh had set him up with a rental apartment for the time being. 

Today is the fourth day of rehearsals. Louis is on his way to grab a quick coffee before walking to the studio. He's humming to Harry's songs and thinking about the last few days. Harry is actually really nice. He really tries to get to know you and is interested in everyone. The vibe between him, the band, the dancers and the tour crew is good. This makes Louis even more excited for the tour to start.

He also became kind of close with Harry. They share quite some interests and Louis finds himself looking for Harry's eyes every time something funny or weird happens. Every time Louis does this, Harry does the same. 

Still in thoughts, Louis walks in the studio. Right when he does, he hears screaming. As Louis looks up, a big white cloud of powder rains down on him. Then he hears Josh's laugh. "JOSH!" Louis exclaims. He is covered in flour which Josh threw down on him while standing at the balcony. 

Josh can't seem to stop laughing as Louis looks mad. "Okay Josh. Prank war is on, you hear me? ON!" Louis yells while smirking. He dusts himself off and gets to the stage. 

"Louis?" Harry says surprised. "Don't ask." Louis grunts. Harry's eyebrows quirk up and his dimples slowly start showing. "And don't laugh either!" Louis adds while slowly starting to smile. 

Okay, his hair and clothes are ruined for the rest of the day but he has to give it to Josh. The prank was hilarious and Louis never saw it coming. Good thing he's always up for some fun. The smirk on Harry's face is also kind of worth it.

A few hours later, Louis is walking to the dancers dressingroom. On his way over, he spots a fire extinguisher. Should he? He thinks. A smirk creeps on his face. Of course he should. He grabs the fire extinguisher and hides behind one of the bins in the hallway. He knows Josh was right behind him and should walk by every second. 

Footsteps are heard and Louis gets ready to surprise Josh. When the footsteps are close enough Louis suddenly spots a pair of boots. "HARRY!" He shrieks. Harry jumps. "Jesus! Louis! Why would you scare me like that!" Harry is standing with his hand on his chest in shock. "Ssh! You're right in the fire zone! Get down here, you idiot!" Louis whisper yells. Without questioning Harry gets down and hides behind the bin with Louis. 

"What are we doing?" He whispers. Louis can feel his breath hit his neck. He shivers. The space behind the bins is small and Harry is really close. "I'm getting back at Josh.". Humor flashes on Harry's face. "Are you serious? What if you're going to get in trouble?" He asks. Louis looks over at Harry with a smirk. "Well, what is life if we can't have some fun every now and then?"

Harry is watching Louis intensely. Looking at the beautiful blue color of Louis eyes. Studying the little smirk and the way his eyes crinkle. Louis is a really handsome guy. Harry knew that from the minute he laid eyes on him. Even though he was gorgeous, that wasn't the reason why Harry picked him. He's an amazing dancer and after reading his small backstory, Harry knew he made the right choice. Now here Harry was, hiding behind a bin with him. He liked how adventurous Louis was. It kept him grounded and he kind of felt like a teenager again. 

"Is that him?" Louis whispers when they hear footsteps. Harry stares at Louis. His lips are so close to Harry's ear, he can almost feel them. "I guess." Harry breathes. Right then, Josh walks by and Louis jumps up. "AAAAAH!" Louis screams while he covers Josh in a white layer of foam.

Josh's face is priceless and Harry can't stop laughing. "I WON! I'M THE PRANK KING!" Louis yells while running over to Harry. "LOOK AT HIM!" Louis exclaims while half jumping on Harry. Harry laughs and hugs him back. "Oi, Tomlinson! I would run if I were you." Josh warns while opening his arms. He stumbles forwards. 

Louis grabs Harry's wrist and pulls him along. "RUN!" He yells. He saw the little twinkle in Harry's eyes and a real smile on his face for the first time since they met. Now he can't stop thinking about it and he will do anything he can to make sure Harry will look that happy again.

They round the corner and Harry opens the door to his personal dressingroom and drags Louis in. They're still laughing and trying to catch their breath, as they sit down on the couch. "I haven't laughed like that in a while." Harry says. Louis smiles at him. "It looks great on you, a real smile."

Harry visibly blushes. Louis studies his face. Harry is an attractive lad with a charming personality, Louis has to admit. His eyes are a beautiful shade of green, something very rare to Louis. He's never seen someone with such an intens green color before. They match his dark brown curls beautifully. And his smile, his real smile. The way his cheeks dimple which give him a certain look. Louis is full on staring right now, he knows that, but Harry doesn't seem to mind. He's staring right back at Louis. 

"TOMLINSON!!" Louis jumps. "Hide!" Harry says while pushing him off the couch. Louis crawls behind it and waits in silence. "I think he's gone." Louis pops his head above the couch. "Excellent." Harry laughs and shakes his head. "Come back over here." 

—

They end up hanging out in Harry's dressing room for a little while longer. Lately, Louis has found himself here quote often. Harry and him hang out every now and then. "Can I ask you something?" Harry starts. Louis looks up. "Of course, always." 

"Why did you audition for this tour?" Harry's hand are fiddling with his sweater. "I always loved dancing and traveling. I finished college and I didn't feel like getting a job and everything. Then this came along and it was perfect." Louis tells him half hearted. Harry doesn't need to know all of the reasons he decided to audition. Harry nods. "Are you excited about tour?" 

"Yeah, I love touring. It makes me feel alive, something I really need at the moment." Harry mutters the last sentence. "How's that?" Louis asks casually, sensing the sensitivity about this topic. Harry shrugs. "Lately.. everything just feels dull?" He says unsure. Louis nods and the atmosphere changes a bit. "I noticed." 

"You did?" Worry flashes across Harry's face. "We've been hanging out every now and then over the past week. We've talked about things we like and I don't see your smile often. When I pranked Josh I saw you smile. I think that was your real smile... I really don't mean to pry or anything, but it's just something I noticed." Louis explains with a soft voice, trying not to hurt Harry. "It's just the same thing all the time. I love performing, don't get me wrong but flying to a new country and performing and going back to the hotel to do it all again the next day. It makes me feel empty." His voice is soft, unsure. "But, I really don't mean to be ungrateful." 

"Harry, if there's one thing I can say for sure even though I don't know you that well, it's that your the most grateful men I've ever come across." Louis says with the most sincerity he can manage. "You're so kind, always thanking people and making sure everybody feels comfortable. It's okay to feel like this sometimes." 

Harry looks uncomfortable. "Hey, come here." Louis says while opening his arms. He's known Harry for about a month now. Rehearsals has been going on for 3 weeks. They've had several talks, kind of becoming friends and Louis feels bad for him. Genuinely bad, like he would feel for a friend. Harry comes closer and snuggles into Louis' arms. 

"We will make the most out of this tour, deal?" He asks trying to lighten the mood. Harry nods. "Good, now. Let's take a selfie to embrace the last dance rehearsal." It's their first selfie together.


	2. San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour is kicking off with the first show in San Francisco. Louis shares a troubling story from back home with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback or questions in the comments :)

From the moment Louis' alarm rings, all he can think is "TODAY IS THE DAY!". The day tour is kicking off. He's getting picked up in an hour to get to the airport. The last few weeks where over before he knew it. He bonded with Harry a lot more ever since Harry opened up to him about him feeling unhappy. They exchanged phone numbers after taking a selfie, so Louis could send it to him. Since then they occasionally text. Today is one of those days. Harry texted him two hours ago. 

All packed? ;)

Louis smiles at his phone and starts typing.

Almost! Just the last few things. How about you?

Louis puts his phone away and gets up. He needs to shower and gather the last of his stuff. He's literally bringing everything he has here in London, considering he's not coming back to this apartment. When tour ends in 11 months, he's going to fly back home, to Amsterdam. He hopes to fly back over for Christmas as well, but he's not worrying about that right now considering it's the start of september.

The tour is kicking off with the US shows. The first show in San Francisco. Louis feels nervous thinking about it. He's travelled in Europe before but he's never been to the US. Also, this is the first time he's performing as a dancer. While showering, thoughts cross Louis mind. He's just a dancer, he can't imagine what Harry must feel. Louis' phone beeps.

I'm getting picked up in 10, so I'm all set.

What? In 10 minutes already? Louis quickly checks his phone and sees he still has 30 minutes left. Maybe the car who picked Harry up, will pick Louis up as well. That idea makes him feel happy and a little nervous as well. Louis frowns. He shouldn't be feeling like this. 

Last night Louis couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry. From conversations they had till reading through his texts. Louis couldn't deny they have bonded over the past few weeks. It's like they clicked right away and Louis knows he has to be careful. Harry is charming, caring and very kind. Personality traits Louis finds attractive. He can't fall in love with Harry. Harry is work-related and totally off limits. Louis isn't even sure if Harry is into men at all. He's never mentioned. 

Before he realizes, time has flown by and he hears the buzzer of his appartment. He races towards the door and opens it. It's Jake, Harry's tour manager. "Hey Jake, how are you?" Louis asks politely while gathering his suitcases. "I'm fine, thanks. How are you? Want me to take that?" Jake gestures to one of the suitcases. "If you don't mind." 

As Louis enters the car, the first thing he spots is Harry. He's sleeping against the window. Jake gets behind the wheel again. "It's straight to the airport from here." He whispers. "What about the other dancers?" Louis asks. "Actually, we don't mean to mix dancers with Harry while traveling. We want to give him as much privacy as we can but, you live close to Harry and he insisted we'd pick you up." Jake explains.

Harry insisted? Even though that means the last 30 to 45 minutes he could be spending with just Jake in the front seat, he now has to spend with Louis? Louis is confused. Harry is going to be stuck with his dancers for the next 11 months. He thinks of what Jake said. Harry must value his privacy if they wanted to keep him seperated. Louis supposes he was right, they really are friends now.

"Hey." Louis looks over to Harry who just woke up. He's rubbing his eyes while sitting up straight, his voice raw. "Hi." Louis responds. "You allright?" 

Harry nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Excited. How about you?" He asks. "I'm good, a bit nervous. I've never been outside of Europe really." Harry's eyes go wide. "What do you mean you've never been outside of Europe?" Louis chuckles. "How is that sentence so hard to understand? I haven't travelled that much before. I did citytrips and the summer holiday's to Spain but, that's about it." 

"So, you decided to travel the world for 11 months? Hopping from country to country on a daily basis while performing a different city every night?" Harry is shocked. "Basically." Louis shrugs. "But, what if you don't like traveling at all? Or if you get home sick?" Worry flashes on Harry's face. "I don't think I will. I've always wanted to travel and enjoy life to the fullest. This tour gives me the opportunity to do so. To explore and experience things you don't come across in a casual daily life, you know?" Louis explains. Harry nods, deep in thought. "I won't leave you, don't worry about it." Louis jokes and Harry looks up. His face unreadable. 

"What is it?" Louis says frowning, not used to Harry being this serious. "I don't mean to come off too strong but.. it's been a while since I've had people around me on tour who are around the same age as me and who I really connect with. I really think you're a great friend and as you know I haven't been feeling very happy lately. I could really use someone like you on tour with me and I'm just looking forward to you being there with me." Harry says softly, his voice insecure. 

Louis is surprised. Harry's a charming lad, always polite and a good listener. When they first met, Louis thought Harry's life was perfectly fine. Recently Harry shared his insecurities and opens up at the most random times. Louis appreciates it and tries to help him out, but it doesn't fail to surprise him every time Harry opens up about something. The way his eyes turn all insecure, his voice soft and his hand fumbling. 

"You know, that has to be one of the nicest things someone has ever said to me. I really appreciate you opening up to me Harry. I think you're an amazing friend as well and we really hit off. I promise you, I won't leave tour for reasons like home sickness or disliking the traveling. Okay?" Louis grabs Harry's hand, trying to get Harry to look at him. Harry looks up and gives him a small smile. "Okay." 

—

"Ugh, not again.." Jake growls. Harry looks up from his phone. He was texting his mother about tour. Before he left, he spend a week at her house. They had endless conversations about his insecurities and feelings as off lately. She just texted him to wish him good luck and that was all Harry needed to encourage him about going on tour. 

"What is it?" Harry asks while leaning towards the front seat. "Paps. This is going to be a mob." Jake answers. Harry's gut drops. He hasn't even left the UK and it's already starting. He should have known. It's not hard to find out he was leaving for tour today and to analyze all flights from London to San Francisco. He shouldn't have picked Louis up.

"Where is the rest of the crew?" Jake is looking at his phone. "Everyone is already at the gate. Boarding is in 30 minutes. You two are the only ones missing." He answers while looking back. "Let me call some security, then we can leave."

Harry looks at Louis, who's looking out of the window. "Does this happen often?" He asks. "Only at airports and hotels. I try to be discrete but it doesn't always work. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this." Harry feels guilty. Louis turns towards Harry. "Don't apologize! This is not your fault and also, it's not the worst thing in the world. It's going to be fine, yeah?" He says.

About 10 minutes later, security arrives and Jake talks them through the proces. When Harry and Louis get out of the car, the noise is loud. Jake is in front of them and on both sides and behind them is security as well. Harry puts his hand on Louis' back, which gives Louis a giddily feeling in his stomach. He mentally scolds himself for it right away. 

They cross the paps without too much trouble and get to walk towards the gate. Harry stops to meet some fans on the way. They ask Harry about Louis but he doesn't answer their questions. Louis can't seem to stop wondering why. 

—

Boarding went incredibly fast. Apparently they're flying first class so they're on the plane as one of the last people and get to leave as one of the first. This reduces the time spent on traveling Harry explains to Louis.

Louis gets to sit next to Josh and they start catching up right away. "Oh, before we take off.. I want to take a picture!" Louis says quickly. He snaps a shot of the window and also a selfie of him and Josh. While posting on instagram, Josh follows him. "Wow, mate. You're a real influencer I see." He says laughing. Louis chuckles. "What can I say? I love taking pictures." He says shrugging. "I brought my polaroid actually." He adds. "Oh, that's so cool! I love polaroids!" Josh says excited.

While Josh and Louis chat away, Harry is plugging his headphones into his phone. He's not sure why he and Louis hit off like this. Yes, Louis is totally his type but they also connect on a different level. Harry has no idea of Louis preference but he also doesn't feel comfortable enough to ask. 

As Harry opens up twitter, the first pictures of him and Louis have found their ways online. Harry scans through them and goes to check the response. When fans asked Harry who Louis was, he didn't answer. He hoped articles would come out questioning about a possible relationship with Louis. The thing is.. Harry wants to come out but he's not sure he's ready and the team isn't really jumping at the opportunity either. 

When Harry told his team about him being gay, the response was okay. Everyone was totally fine with it but when talks started about him coming out, the team wasn't exactly thrilled. Ever since, Harry has tried to drop hints every now and then. Him not telling who Louis was, was one of these hints. If Louis were to ask him about it, Harry will tell him he wants to keep the dancers a surprise. With thoughts of Louis' ocean blue eyes, he drifts off to sleep. 

—

As the plane lands, Harry's crew is first off. Harry tries to find Louis in the small crowd. He spots him waiting for his suitcases, phone on his ear. He seems tense, back towards Harry. "Lou?" Harry asks, the nickname easily slipping of his tongue. Louis jumps a little and turns around. "You allright?" 

Louis mutters a quick "I have to go." Into the speaker and puts his phone back into his pocket. He plasters a big smile on his face. "Yes, I'm fine! I'm so excited." Harry raises his eyebrows. "Did you just lie to me?" Panic flashes across Louis' face. "What? No! I didn't." 

"Lou, you're pockerface is literally the worst one I've ever seen. What's wrong?" Harry asks while getting closer. He realizes he just called him Lou twice in a few minutes but he can't bring it up to correct himself. "It's nothing really.." Louis says softly while staring at the ground. Harry comes closer and gives him a look. "I'll tell you later, okay? Can I tell you at the hotel?" Louis then pleads. Harry frowns and nods. "Of course you can." 

As they get to the hotel Harry feels tired and worn out from the flight. Jake sets everyone up with a hotelroom and Harry quickly goes into his. He sends a text to Louis.

Want to come over rn? 

A few minutes later a knock sounds on the door. It's Louis. Harry invites him in. "I've been worrying about you, lad." He says while walking towards the bed. He plops down on it and watches Louis. Something is off, Louis is uncomfortable. "Sit down?"

As Louis does, Harry observes him. He hasn't seen Louis like this yet. "What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" Harry starts. Louis takes a breath. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something and I'm kinda embarrassed about it and I need you to promise me not to tell anyone." Harry just nods as Louis continues. 

"A few months before the auditions my ex-boyfriend and I broke up. Ever since, he can't seem to leave me alone. When I was still in college, he would show up in the hallways. He knew the times I would be working and he would show up there as well. He even tracked down my car in the parking lot a few times, waiting until I got back. Same thing with my apartment back home, he'd show up out of the blue on the weirdest times. I blocked all his socials and his number but he still managed to show up to places I was. Clubs, the movies, restaurants.. I threatened to press charges right before I left for London. I thought it worked but I guess it didn't. It was him on the phone, telling me he found out I moved to London. I didn't correct him, thought it would be better to let him think I moved to London permanently." Louis starts.

A thousands questions pop up in Harry's head. "What? Why would he do that? How long were you guys together? When did you break up?" He rambles. Louis looks at him. "I don't know why he would do something like that. We were together for about a year and a half and we broke up 7 months ago." He tries to answer all the questions Harry send his way. 

"So, he's been stalking you for 7 months?" Harry asks full disbelief. "Yes, I even got a new phone number and a new car." Louis says while looking down at his hand. "It's embarrassing." 

"No! It's not! Louis! This is all him. You're not to blame for his behavior and you shouldn't feel embarrassed about this." Harry's says angrily. How could someone make Louis feel this way? 

"It's just.. He scares me. The way he always seems to know where I am. I even got anxiety attacks over it." 

Harry feels so bad for Louis. He grabs him and pulls him in. "Come here." He says. It's something Louis has done a few times with him already, but now Harry's the one pulling Louis in it's giving him weird feelings. 

"We're going to change your phone number again and block all the numbers he calls you with. If you ever hear from him again, please let me know. As soon as possible, okay?" Harry grabs Louis hands and forces him to look up. Louis nods. "Thank you, for listening and helping me out. He truly creeps me out."

—

The day after, is the day of the first show. Last night, Harry took the crew out to dinner. He barely got to talk to Louis but he seemed fine after the talk they had. After dinner, Harry decided to go back to the hotel for a good night sleep. A few dancers, including Louis, decided to explore the city. Harry wonders if they had fun.

As he enters the gig, his questions has been answered. Louis, Josh, Amelia and Ivy are sleeping on the couches in the dancers dressing room. Harry smirks. Louis is all wrapped up in a blanket and it's the cutest thing Harry has ever seen. Ivy wakes up, just as Harry is about to walk out. "Hi Harry." She says. "Hi, did you all have a good time last night?" He answers. Ivy nods. "Yeah, San Francisco is amazing. The boys are really hangover tho." She giggles and Harry watches Louis again. "Louis really loves clubbing." 

A feeling arises in Harry's stomach and he knows exactly what that feeling is. Jealousy. He should have went with them, he wanted to go clubbing with Louis and now he regrets not going. Next time they're going, Harry is totally joining. He definitely wants to see Louis in the club. 

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Harry's busy with soundcheck when he first catches Louis awake. He's walking by the stage with the rest of the dancers, following the choreographer who's named Ava. His hand are tucked in the sleeves of his hoodie as he gives a small wave. Harry smiles at him and waves back. Louis seems tired and Harry wonders what Louis is going to be like during tour. Will he go clubbing every night? Will he get grumpy when he's tired? Harry puts a halt to his thoughts. Who cares about Louis clubbing habits. He shouldn't be worrying about his dancers. 

—

Louis is dying with nerves. Harry has just finished his first song and the next one will feature the dancers. It's the first time Harry's performing with dancers and it's the first time Louis is performing as a dancer. The crowd is loud, the lights are intense and the music is running through his veins. 

Lights Up starts playing and that's the que for the dancers. Louis can feel his heart beating out of his chest. The choreography is based on the music video. Louis gets to touch Harry a lot and suddenly it dawns on him that all these people are watching him do so.

Harry's eyes find Louis' and the smirk is evident on his face. Harry is absolutely born for this and he knows exactly how to make everyone go crazy, including Louis. Louis can't seem to think straight. The lights, the music, the noise, the adrenaline, the intense eye contact and that damn smirk. In that exact moment, he knows. He knows he's doomed. Harry Styles is going to be the death of him.


End file.
